


First love

by orphan_account



Series: Newsies pride prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Love, Middle School, Non-Binary Albert DaSilva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies)
Series: Newsies pride prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771843
Kudos: 4





	First love

Finch was the first person that ever seemed to take interest in Albert, except for Race, but he didn't count, not really. Finch made Albert feel like they mattered, made them feel valid and deserving of love. They were in grade 7 when Race made them join a new friend group with him. Race fit right in immediately, but Al was too quiet and to most of the group was just "Races friend Albert". To everyone except Finch. Finch saw them and decided they needed a friend other than Race, so he caught up with Al one day after school and asked if they wanted to hang out at his place. From then on, the two became very close friends, not as close as Race and Al, but close nonetheless. But there was something different about their friendship. Their touches lasted just a moment longer than just friends touch and they always sat just a few inched closer together than any of their other friends. 

And then it happened. One night, at a sleepover at Jacks, they were playing truth or dare, like any group of preteens would do, and it was Finchs turn.  
"Okay, Finch. Truth or Dare?" Race questioned. When it was Race asking the question, there was no right answer, you were screwed either way.  
Finch took inhaled through his teeth and leaned back onto his forearms "Truth."  
His answer was met with chorus of "Boring" and "Really?" he rolled his eyes  
"Okay Finchy," Race began with a mischievous smile "When was the last sex dream you had and who was it about?" The question was met with groans all around the room and Finch blushing and looking down, not wanting to meet anyones eyes as he mumbled his answer.  
"Sorry birdy, I didn't catch that," Jack mocked  
Finch cleared his throat before answering again "Uhh, Albert." Still barely loud enough to be heard but nobody seemed to miss it and gawked at him. Alberts entire face and ears blushed a deeper red than their hair and just stared at Finch from their spot beside Finch.

The group got distracted quickly and began a game of mario kart and they didn't notice when Finch and Albert snuck off to Jacks roof.

"So.." Al started but they didn't know where they were planning on going with their sentence.  
"Yeah." Finch didn't want to look at Al, he was scared he would look up and Al would be angry with him and of he was being honest, Finch didn't think he could handle losing the first person he'd ever loved (other than his family). Oh shit. He loved them. Did he? No. He didn't know what love was, he was only 13. Right?

Al noticed the confused expression on Finchs face and couldn't help but ask  
"Finch, you okay?"  
"What? Oh, uh, yeah just... thinking."  
"About what?" Finch brought himself to look into their eyes. The concerned look in Alberts eyes broke Finchs poor heart.  
"Nothing" Finch replied quietly, quickly becoming aware of how close their faces were, Finch very slowly, hesitantly, leaned in until their lips were almost touching but stopped, sighed and pulled away, shaking his head lightly.  
"Finch?"  
"I'm sorry, I just... I really like you okay? I just don't want to mess this up." looking back down at his feet dangling over the roofs edge  
"Hey, Finchy, look at me." Al gently pulled Finchs chin towards themself and looked deep into Finchs eyes "I really like you too okay? and we can go as slow as you want, it's okay."  
Finch sighed and leaned his head against Als shoulder "Okay"

Over the next few weeks, the pair spent more and more time together until it became a rare sight to see them apart. It was a month since the roof instance when Finch got the courage to officially ask Al out and they became official. And it was another two months after that that they told all their friends about their relationship, causing 6 of them to owe Race twenty bucks each.

They stayed together into their first year of high school. The couple, as much as they loved each other, couldn't stay together through the changes that high school brought. They only saw each other once a week and broke up on good terms.

Although they never got close again after they broke up, they appreciated what they had learned from each other. And they would always be each others first loves.


End file.
